L'Epine Noire
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Sonamy. Eggman à finalement trouvé l'arme ultime capable de réduire son ennemi mortel en cendres: l'amour. Mais encore faut il que ses calculs soient justes...
1. Est ce qu'un Méchant déprime?

Disclaimer : Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages et l'univers de SEGA/Sonic Team.// I do not own any right on SEGA/Sonic Team characters and universe.

* * *

**L'Epine Noire ou La frontière entre l'Amour et la Haine**

_Chapitre 1: Est ce qu'un Méchant déprime?_

Dans ce qui semble être une pièce immense aux murs d'acier, un homme très laid, rond et moustachu fait les cent pas.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire... plus quoi faire..., grommelait il pour lui même.

Il se lassa bientôt d'arpenter la salle principale de sa base secrète et choisit plutôt de s'effondrer sur son siège, devant le grand écran central.

Le docteur « Eggman » Robotnik soupirait, en proie pour la première fois depuis Dieu sait quand, à une terrible dépression.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il était resté inactif, à se lamenter sur son sort, à commencer des machines qu'il laissait tomber presque aussitôt... Jamais cela ne le lui était arrivé avant. Même ses robots Bocoe, Decoe, et Bokkun avaient pour ordre de le laisser seul. Ceux ci malgré l'interdiction ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être inquiets et de l'espionner à son insu comme aujourd'hui, mais ne savaient pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral de leur maître.

Les trois acolytes, dans le couloir, regardaient sur un petit écran ce que leur montrait l'une des caméras de surveillance à l'intérieur de la salle.

_ Il me fait de la peine..., dit le petit Bokkun les yeux pleins de chagrin.

_ Oui, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

_ Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?, reprit le robot messager.

Il y eut un instant de réflexion sur un fond de silence. Puis l'un d'eux eut une idée.

_ Il faut le faire rire!

_ Mais oui, bonne idée Decoe!

_ Et si on montait un petit spectacle comique à nous trois? Ça le fera sûrement...

_ ...Devenir fou. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la dernière fois qu'on a essayé? Ça s'est tellement mal passé que le docteur à bien failli nous démonter!

_ C'est vrai..., soupirèrent Bokkun et Bocoe à l'unisson.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu proposes alors?, demanda Bocoe.

_ Je crois qu'il faut lui montrer quelque chose de drôle. Quelque chose... dehors! S'il voit quelque chose qui le fait rire dans le monde extérieur, ça lui redonnera peut être la forme.

_ Ben oui, mais quoi?

_ On n'a qu'à se servir des caméras qu'on a installé un peu partout dans les environs. On pirate le système, et hop, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser les images défiler sur l'écran! Y en aura bien quelques unes qui feront rire le docteur.

_ Waouh Decoe, qu'est ce que tu es intelligent aujourd'hui!, applaudit joyeusement Bokkun.

Ce dernier se prit une tape sur la tête, puis le plan débuta.

Retour sur Eggman. Il se tenait appuyé contre la console de commande, ruminant ses idées noires.

Après avoir essuyé une dernière, pénible et humiliante défaite contre Sonic il y a quelques mois, il s'était sentit terriblement abattu tant le plan qu'il avait conçu était parfait. Pourtant Sonic avait encore une fois remporté l'impossible, et d'une telle façon, que le docteur commença alors à remettre toutes ses actions en question.

Comment lui, l'illustre savant au QI de génie et petit-fils du plus grand des scientifiques, arrivait il à toujours perdre contre un simple hérisson? Et puis ce n'était pas tout, le plus dur à encaisser, c'est qu'il pense avoir élaboré tous les plans possibles et imaginables pour venir à bout de son éternel ennemi. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à en trouver d'autre, pourquoi il en perdait l'appétit, le sommeil, et son dynamisme à toute épreuve.

Comme seule tentative de consolation, il essayait de se persuader que la vieillesse était à l'origine de cette dépression, que cette dernière ne serait que passagère. Il l'espérait vraiment très fort...

Soudain, interrompant ses sombres pensées, un bruit de machine qui se met en route le surpris. Ensuite il vit les boutons et les commandes clignoter, et enfin, l'écran principal s'allumer.

_ Qu'est ce que... Je n'ai pourtant rien fait?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à déceler le problème en utilisant le clavier, la neige apparue sur l'écran s'effaça, laissant la place à des images nettes de paysages et de gens défilant à grande vitesse. Mais très vite, une image resta immobile, montrant une prairie vaste sous un beau soleil. Puis une voix familière retentit.

_ Ah non, Sonic! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir cette fois!

L'écran montra alors Amy Rose, courant furieusement et effectivement après...

_ Sonic!, s'exclama le docteur.

Et il le reconnût. Fidèle à son habitude, celui ci courait pour fuir la jeune fille.

_ Désolé Amy, j'ai des trucs à faire!, lui cria t il en souriant.

_ Tu dis toujours ça! Il faut qu'on discute, je veux te dire que...

Mais le hérisson bleu accéléra et disparut à l'horizon en laissant pour seule trace une traînée de lumière bleu éphémère.

Amy resta alors plantée sur place, le regard malheureux et tombant à genoux.

_ **Sonic je te **_**hais!**_, fini t elle par crier, les larmes aux yeux. Et la vidéo s'arrêta là, il n'y eut plus que de la neige.

Dans le couloir, les trois robots qui avaient évidement tout vu, se disputaient à voix haute.

_ Regarde ce que tu as fait, idiot! Ca ne marche plus maintenant!

_ Dépêche toi de réparer ça avant que...

_ Ahem.

Le docteur se tenait juste devant eux. Complètement pris au dépourvu, ils sursautèrent tous ensemble en lâchant le petit boîtier de contrôle. Le docteur le ramassa.

_ Alors c'était vous, hein? J'aurais du m'en douter.

_ Docteur Eggman, on voulait seulement essayer de vous remonter le moral..., commença Decoe tout tremblant.

_ C'est vrai, on vous le jure...

_ Ne vous fâchez pas s'il vous plaît..., termina Bokkun sur le même ton larmoyant.

Mais à leur grande surprise, Eggman leur sourit. Puis un léger rire en sortit, et enfin un formidable éclat de rire. Les robots ne savaient plus s'ils devaient se sentir soulagés ou effrayés à mort.

Au bout de deux minutes, il se calma doucement. Mais on pouvait voir des larmes de joie perlées sous ses lunettes de soleil.

_ Grâce à vous, je viens de retrouver toute ma forme! Faites moi penser à doubler votre ration d'huile, je viens d'avoir l'une de mes plus grandes idées!

Les trois compères se regardèrent un instant en partageant la même pensée: avaient ils vraiment entendu des compliments à leur égard de la part de leur maître? Un doute s'empara d'eux: avaient ils aggravé sans le vouloir la situation?

_ Docteur... est ce que... vous allez bien?

_ Bien sûr, je le suis! Ma longue et sotte dépression a enfin terminé quand j'ai vu cette scène sublime, celle qui a fait germer dans mon incomparable cerveau l'un des meilleurs plans de ma carrière!

_ Vraiment?, demanda Bokkun plein d'espoir.

_ Vous allez voir... Sonic va amèrement regretter tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Qu'il profite bien de ses derniers instants de paix, car je vous garantie que ce seront les derniers! MwahahHahahHaAhaha!!!


	2. L'Epine Noire

_Chapitre 2: L'Epine Noire_

Assise sur son sofa, notre hérissonne rose préférée coche, comme tous les jours, une grande croix rouge dans son calendrier. Vous l'avez deviné, ce n'est pas pour mettre à jour la date, mais bien pour compter un nouveau jour sans qu'elle n'ait pu rattraper Sonic. Avec un grand soupir, elle rejeta d'un geste le bloc de feuilles et se leva.

Soudain, elle redressa la tête, le regard en feu et les poings serrés, elle s'écria: **"J'y arriverais!! Je n'abandonnerais pas!!"**

De retour chez Eggman, on constate qu'il est à nouveau en plein travail. Il semble y mettre du sien, et tous ses sbires sont au travail aussi, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Quelle peut bien être cette nouvelle invention démoniaque sur le point d'être achevée? Connaissant le docteur, on peut s'attendre au pire.

Mais même en l'assistant, ni Bokkun et ses deux amis ne savaient de quoi ils s'agissaient. Ils se contentaient seulement d'aller chercher les outils et les matériaux dont leur maître avait besoin. Ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait le fait rire tandis qu'il travaillait avec tant d'acharnement.

Ils commencèrent à faire partager leurs hypothèses: Un nouveau "Metal-quelque-chose"? Un nouveau robot surpuissant? Un nouveau char? Une nouvelle râpe à fromage pour remplacer celle que Bokkun à cassé?

_ Terminé!, s'écria joyeusement le savant fou.

Et il brandit triomphalement à ses acolytes la petite chose en acier chromé parsemé de circuits électriques dans sa main.

A la vue de l'invention, les trois robots ne réagirent pas tout de suite tant ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

_ Docteur... c'est sur _ça _que vous travailliez avec tant d'enthousiasme depuis des heures? Sur cette minuscule puce électronique?, dit Bocoe d'un ton incrédule.

Le grand sourire du scientifique s'effaça, déçu de la réaction de son serviteur. Il s'attendait visiblement à autre chose. Il s'énerva alors.

_ _Ceci_, bande d'imbéciles que vous êtes, n'est _pas_ qu'une simple puce. C'est un joyau de nanotechnologie engendré par mon cerveau génial qui me débarrassera à jamais de la présence de Sonic de ce monde. Montrez y un peu de respect!

_ Mais comment comptez vous l'utiliser, Docteur Eggman?, demanda Bokkun l'air intrigué.

_ Tu le sauras en temps voulu... Pour l'heure, tu vas aller transmettre un message à cette chère Amy Rose. Et alors les choses deviendront intéressantes.

Amy Rose rentrait chez elle après de longues heures à la recherche de son hérisson préféré. Hélas, elle ne le trouva nulle part. Que ce soit chez les Chaotix, dans les Ruines Mystiques où habitait Big et Froggy, chez Cream et sa mère, dans l'Atelier de Tails ou même sur l'Île de l'Ange, aucune trace de lui. Elle en conclu donc que soit il était encore partit vadrouiller pour plusieurs jours à travers le monde comme à son habitude, ou alors il cherchait vraiment à se cacher d'elle, prévoyant peut être sa réaction. Fatiguée et affamée, elle atteignit la pancarte familière qui indiquait "La Maison d'Amy Rose" avec un soupir mi-soulagé mi-irrité.

Mais sans crier gare, le son d'un rire enfantin et agaçant parvint de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles, et la jeune fille se tourna.

C'était évidemment Bokkun, volant joyeusement jusqu'à sa hauteur.

_ Salut! J'ai un message pour toi de la part du Docteur Eggman, lui dit il avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Amy recula d'un pas, méfiante, tandis que le petit robot sortait de son sac à bandoulière l'habituelle petite télévision jaune.

_ Depuis quand Eggman veut me parler personnellement? C'est sûrement un piège!, gronda t elle en se postant en position d'attaque.

Effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer la colère d'Amy et son Marteau Piko Piko, il tendit les mains en les secouant fort, en signe de paix.

_ Calme toi! Je suis simplement chargé de te délivrer ce message, c'est tout!

Voyant Amy se décrisper un peu, il alluma le poste. Une voix désagréablement mielleuse et hypocrite, à peine reconnaissable malgré le visage malheureusement trop familier qui apparut sur l'écran, s'éleva en faisant grincer les dents de l'hérissonne rose.

_"Bonjour Amy! Comment vas tu aujourd'hui? J'ai vu ta petite altercation avec Sonic tout à l'heure et comme cela m'a profondément chagriné de te voir si malheureuse, j'ai décidé d'envoyer Bokkun te remonter un peu le moral. Je suis un gentilhomme après tout. J'espère que tu apprécies. A la fin de ce message, ce robot te brossera les cheveux."_

Complètement abasourdie et muette de stupéfaction par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. On ne pouvait pas être plus sonné. Tellement que Bokkun n'eut aucun mal à se glisser derrière elle avec une jolie brosse à cheveux rose pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Cela ne dura qu'à peine une minute, le temps que le petit messager acquiesce devant son travail d'un air satisfait et s'envole à toute vitesse en saluant la jeune fille aux piquants impeccables. C'est juste à ce moment là que Amy sortit de sa léthargie, regardant d'un air incrédule le petit robot s'éloigner dans le ciel.

Touchant ses doux cheveux roses, elle garda cette expression ahurie en rentrant chez elle.

_ Jamais Sonic et les autres ne croiraient une chose pareille... Même pas moi.

De retour dans le quartier général du Docteur Eggman, celui ci et ses deux acolytes attendaient le robot messager avec impatience.

_ Alors?, s'enquit le malveillant docteur.

_ Mission accomplie!, assura Bokkun avec un sourire joyeux.

_ Bien. Maintenant le rideau va se lever. Nous allons avoir droit à un beau spectacle!, sourit Eggman en se tournant vers sa console de commandes pour réactiver son écran principal.

Il choisit bien sûr d'afficher les caméras de surveillance aux alentours de la maison d'Amy Rose. Derrière lui, Docoe osa timidement une question.

_ Docteur Eggman, je crois que je n'ai pas tout saisi au plan... qu'est ce que cette puce, pardon, "l'Epine Noire", va faire à Amy exactement?

Le savant se retourna alors et se demanda avec un soupir pourquoi était il constamment entourés d'idiots. Mais il se résolut à répondre, sentant le même regard interrogateur des deux autres machines.

_ Je vais donc le répéter, _une dernière fois_, appuya t il. L'Epine Noire que Bokkun a placé dans ses cheveux consiste à envoyer des messages subliminaux en continu directement à son cerveau. La puce établit un lien avec lui et lit les pensées de cette peste. Et plus son esprit sera heureux et dynamique (ce dont je n'en doute pas venant d'elle), plus les messages de l'Epine Noire seront malheureux et désespérés! Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie?

_ Euh... que Amy va être malheureuse? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Sonic...

_ Si! Justement!, interrompit l'homme moustachu. Progressivement, les idées noires qui lui seront insufflées finiront par transformer son amour pour Sonic en une haine insondable!

Les trois robots écarquillèrent les yeux, commençant à comprendre le sombre dessein de leur maître. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents en étudiant leur réaction.

_ Oui... C'est Amy Rose elle même qui nous débarrassera de Sonic, finit il d'une voix froide. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'osera jamais lever la main sur elle, même en sachant que sa vie est en jeu...

Puis il recommença à rire, un rire cruel qui n'en finissait pas de monter en décibels.


	3. Premiers symptômes

_Chapitre 3: Premiers symptômes_

Qui ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Sonic aimait tant courir?

A quoi pensait il lorsqu'il courait, vers quoi se dirigeait il. Avait il un but? Cherchait il quelque chose dans l'horizon, ou cherchait il tout simplement à l'atteindre?

Était ce un souffle de liberté qui le poussait à défier continuellement le vent, le son, la vitesse elle même?

Et comment expliquer cette rébellion, ce détachement à toute chose de ce monde excepté sa liberté, ce regard plein d'assurance et ce sourire narquois comme s'il dissimulait le plus grand des secrets?

Il y a de quoi se sentir jaloux. On aimerait comprendre, pouvoir ressentir ce que la Tornade Bleue ressent sans arrêt... mais Dieu sait que c'est impossible.

Tails avait la chance de connaître une partie du mystère, étant le meilleur ami de Sonic, quasiment un frère, il le connaissait sûrement mieux que personne.

Le jeune renard à deux queues ressassait certaines de ces questions tandis qu'il voyait son ami se diriger droit vers lui, avec cette expression qui lui est si caractéristique.

_ 'Lut Tails! Quoi de neuf?

_ Salut! Je travaille sur le Tornado, comme tu vois. Et toi? Tu reviens d'une poursuite avec Amy?

_ Comment tu as deviné?, ouvrit des yeux ronds le hérisson bleu.

Tails ria doucement avant de répondre.

_ Je te connais. Puis il ajouta devant son regard encore plus étonné, Tu n'as pas tout à fait le même regard quand tu cours à ces moments là.

_ Waouh. Là je suis impressionné. Je ne savais même pas ça, sourit il.

_ Au fait, elle est passée tout à l'heure. Elle avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur... Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller lui parler un peu? Ça lui ferait du bien... et à moi aussi, ajouta Tails à mi-voix.

Sonic compatit avec un demi-sourire. Il savait trop bien à quoi ressemblait une Amy Rose en colère. Aussi, il se sentit coupable d'avoir engendré malgré lui cette situation. Il promit alors à son jeune ami d'aller la voir.

_ Tu sais, Amy est peut être un peu collante parfois, mais je crois que si tu prenais au moins une fois ton mal en patience, tu l'apprécierais davantage rien qu'en discutant avec elle.

Sonic regarda le renard avec des yeux de nouveau étonnés, partagé entre le côté absurde qu'une part de lui pensait de cette phrase, et le côté judicieux qu'une autre partie au fond de lui le lui soufflait. En guise de réponse, il esquissa un sourire. Puis avec un pouce levé et un clin d'œil, il salua son ami et détala.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans sa petite maison faite à son image, une hérissonne rose douchée et restaurée s'écroula lourdement sur son sofa.

"Quelle journée...", pensa t elle en laissant échapper un soupir.

Elle repensa à ses échecs d'aujourd'hui et au surprenant message d'Eggman.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais tomber plus bas", se dit elle alors, mais d'autres images envahirent sa tête. Elle se rappelait de toutes les fois où Sonic l'avait repoussée, et de toutes ses vaines tentatives afin de gagner son affection ou du moins, sa considération. A chaque souvenir son visage semblait s'assombrir un peu plus, peu à peu gagné par la tristesse...

Trois coups à sa porte fit soudain remonter la jeune fille à la réalité. Après ce petit sursaut, elle secoua la tête pour dégager ces vilaines idées noires hors de son esprit. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se laisser gagner par la dépression. Elle s'efforça donc de retrouver tout son enthousiasme naturel tandis qu'elle criait "J'arrive!" en accourant à la porte. En l'ouvrant, la surprise effaça le frêle sourire de ses lèvres.

_ Sonic?!

_ Salut, Amy.

_ Euh... je... tu veux entrer?, balbutia t elle en sentant ses joues rosir.

_ 'Sûr!, répondit le souriant hérisson bleu en passant le seuil.

Amy ferma la porte. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. En temps normal, elle aurait sauté à son cou en le voyant, sans réfléchir. Mais cette fois elle avait été trop surprise: à moins qu'un évènement spécial se déroulait chez elle, jamais Sonic n'aurait mit les pieds ici. En tout cas sûrement pas pour la voir elle personnellement. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois et elle n'était pas naïve au point d'ignorer que c'était très exceptionnel, bien qu'elle ait toujours espéré le contraire.

_"C'est bien ça. Il n'est sûrement pas venu pour toi", _lui chuchota une voix au fond d'elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux?, lui demanda t elle soudain refroidie.

Un peu pris de court par ce changement de ton, Sonic bredouilla:

_ Ben je... je voulais te voir.

_"Il ment", _reprit la voix, anéantissant presque aussitôt l'étincelle de chaleur qui avait commencé à naître en Amy en entendant ces mots.

_ Vraiment?, continua t elle de son ton sceptique et froid.

_ Pour discuter un peu, dit il toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais euh... peut être que je devrais repasser plus tard? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Amy...

_"Tu vois. Il se défile encore. Il n'a rien à te dire."_

_ Tu es donc venu pour te moquer de moi et repartir?, gronda dangereusement la jeune fille.

_ Non, pas du tout...! En fait... c'est Tails qui m'a demandé de venir te voir et...

_"C'était sûr. Il se fiche pas mal de toi. Regarde le bafouiller, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas venu ici de lui même."_

_ Dehors, murmura Amy d'une voix sourde, interrompant Sonic.

_ Hein?, s'exclama t il en pensant avoir mal entendu à cause de la faible tonalité de sa voix.

_ DEHORS!, lui cria t elle en lui jetant un regard noir, son marteau Piko Piko en main et prêt à l'emploi.

Maintenant interloqué, Sonic murmura à peine un triste "Amy..." avant de détaler de la maison de toute la vitesse dont il était capable.

Tombant à genoux au milieu de son salon, Amy Rose fondit en larmes.


	4. La Rose d'Epines

_Chapitre 4: La Rose d'Epines_

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil pivotant, Eggman contempla la scène sans jamais cesser de sourire. Son plan marchait... courait même, encore mieux que prévu. Peut être dépassera t il même ses attentes... Il se remit alors à rire. Plus loin, Decoe, Bocoe et Bokkun qui avaient aussi tout vu ne savaient que penser de tout ça.

_ En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu le docteur rire autant en si peu de temps.

_ Ça prouve que son plan fonctionne bien. Et tout ça grâce à moi!

Bokkun se prit alors deux poings sur la tête. Il se mit alors à pleurer comme un bébé, ignoré des deux compères qui continuaient à discuter du sujet malgré le bruit.

_ Oui mais est ce que monter Amy contre Sonic suffira à le vaincre? C'est quand même Sonic!

_ Ecoute Decoe, tu as bien entendu le docteur Eggman: Sonic ne toucherait jamais à l'un de ses amis, même pour se défendre. Même nous on le sait. Et même s'il passait sa vie à la fuir, Amy passerait la sienne à le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le massacre. Elle pourrait même se retourner contre ses amis!

_ Oh... En plus ils ne pourront jamais deviner que c'est le docteur qui est derrière tout ça... Sonic n'a vraiment aucune chance cette fois, comme le docteur l'avait dit. Waouh. Ça fait bizarre de gagner.

_ Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne...

_ Quoi?

_ Le docteur à bien dit que l'Epine Noire allait plonger Amy de plus en plus profondément dans le désespoir... mais qu'est ce qui arrivera quand elle touchera le fond?

Une ombre enveloppa alors les deux robots qui levèrent la tête puis sursautèrent en voyant leur maître devant eux, prenant la parole.

_ Excellente question. Je n'ai moi même que des hypothèses sur ce point, mais la plus probable d'entre elle est..., il s'interrompit un instant en reprenant un visage très sérieux, ... Connaissez vous l'expression "Mourir de chagrin"?

Une traînée de lumière bleue, telle une violente bourrasque, arracha à son passage les feuilles des arbres et les pétales des fleurs aux alentours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais et un sourire inexistant, Sonic courait.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Amy comme ça. Aussi furieuse. Un niveau qui semblait aller presque au-delà du maximum qu'il connaissait d'elle. C'était différent cette fois. Noir et grondant comme la fumée d'un volcan sur le point de s'éveiller après un long sommeil. C'était... sérieux. Ca l'avait même un peu effrayé.

Sonic ne comprenait pas. Elle était presque sur le point de l'étouffer à mort dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui a ouvert la porte, alors comment expliquer ce brusque changement d'attitude? Avait elle décidé de ne plus pardonner? Avait elle finalement renoncé à lui? A lui courir après?

"N'empêche... elle n'aurait pas dû me parler comme ça", pensa t il avec une pointe de colère. "Mais c'est peut être une bonne chose finalement. Si elle arrête de me harceler un moment, ça me fera des vacances le temps qu'elle se calme, et alors elle viendra me trouver dans son état normal pour s'excuser", se dit le hérisson avec confiance, retrouvant son humeur habituelle.

"Bah... Laisse couler. Ça lui passera!" Et Tails gardera pour lui ses drôles de conseils la prochaine fois...

Les jours suivants, les rares personnes qui virent la demoiselle rose eurent du mal à la reconnaître. Elle marchait lentement, avait des cernes creusées sur le visage, le regard vide et l'apparence négligée. Il ne restait plus rien de la bonne humeur légendaire d'Amy Rose, pas même le plus petit des sourires. On croirait voir une version encore plus sinistre de Shadow, ce qui n'était pas très joli à voir et ne seyait pas du tout à la jeune fille.

De plus, elle ne parlait pas, n'articulait même pas un simple bonjour aux visages familiers. Elle ignorait tout le monde, l'air constamment perdue dans ses pensées et sortant très peu de chez elle. Si bien qu'un jour on s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

Cream était la première inquiète de ne pas avoir de signe de vie de son amie depuis aussi longtemps, alors qu'elles étaient presque voisines. Vanilla, sa mère, lui suggéra alors de lui rendre visite avec Cheese. La petite fille prépara alors un panier plein de bonnes choses qu'elle avait préparé et se rendit un début d'après-midi vers la maison d'Amy Rose.

Arrivée sur les lieux, elle fût choquée de voir le jardin d'ordinaire si bien entretenu, complètement délaissé. L'herbe était haute, du lierre et des ronces avaient commencé à envahir un mur, et les fleurs, plantes et rosiers semblaient souffrir le martyr. Cream et Cheese surent alors définitivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus inquiète alors, Cream tapa poliment à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Aucune réponse. Pendant ce temps, Cheese vola jusqu'à la petite fenêtre et s'appuya dessus pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers le petit espace non couvert par les rideaux. Il vit que c'était sombre. Aucune lumière ni autre fenêtre n'éclairait la pièce à ce qu'il semble. Plissant un peu plus les yeux, le petit Chao aperçut une silhouette assise au sol, immobile dans le noir. Reconnaissant Amy, il accouru vers son amie Cream pour lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Celle ci n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre son tout petit ami tant elle le connaissait, et c'est avec un regard presque paniqué qu'elle se mit cette fois à taper la porte plus fort, en appelant Amy.

_ Amy! Je t'en prie! Ouvre moi, Amy! Amy!

Elle insista tant et tant que lorsque finalement la porte s'entrouvrit assez pour que le regard des deux filles se croisent, l'une vit des larmes perler des yeux chocolat inquiets, l'autre un regard vert bouteille, vide et froid. Un court instant de silence s'en suivit et Amy le brisa.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux?, lui gratifia celle ci du même ton qu'elle avait eu pour Sonic.

Secouée par l'intonation, Cream continuait de la fixer avec chagrin. Mais elle bredouilla quand même timidement.

_ Je-je suis venue... voir comment tu allais et... ça faisait longtemps...

_ Ca oui. Longtemps. Tu ne te souciais pas de moi ces derniers jours pourtant, accusa t elle.

_ Mais... Amy...

_ Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec toi aujourd'hui. Va t en.

_ Mais... mais on t'a apporté des...

_ Est ce que tu es sourde? (Étonnant avec des oreilles pareilles...) Inutile d'essayer de m'acheter avec ton panier, fiche le camp!, cria t elle presque.

Tandis que la hérissonne leur refermait brutalement la porte au nez, elle pouvait voir l'expression désolée et larmoyante de Cream, et la peur visible sur le minuscule visage de Cheese.

A présent en larmes, Cream courut à toute vitesse loin de la maison, suivie de près par le petit Chao bleu. Elle avait trop de peine pour réfléchir, tellement blessée qu'elle ne voyait même pas où elle courait. Seule une question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit embrouillé: "Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi..."

Jusqu'à ce qu'un choc la fit tomber en arrière, sur son derrière.

_ Cream?

Ouvrant ses grands yeux cacao plein de larmes, elle leva la tête afin de voir qui avait elle percuté de plein fouet.


	5. Finie, Amy Rose

_Chapitre 5: Finie, Amy Rose_

Sonic sommeillait au pied d'un arbre, à l'abri des chauds rayons de soleil. Du moins, il essayait de trouver le sommeil, car son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix.

Le hérisson bleu se demandait ce que devenait Amy Rose. Presque quinze jours étaient passés sans que la jeune hérissonne lui ait donné le moindre signe de vie.

Et il commençait à s'en inquiéter. Il ne pensait pas que sa petite crise de l'autre jour durerait aussi longtemps...

Un doute s'empara soudain de lui, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et ôter son dos du tronc où il s'était installé.

"Est ce que c'était... vraiment sérieux en fait?"

Sonic songea à sa colère de la dernière fois. La manière dont elle le regardait, son regard méprisant et sa voix tranchante... Elle était vraiment sérieuse, aucun doute maintenant. Comment avait il pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait de rien grave? Peut être avait elle réellement décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui!

Cette pensée le chagrina. Il revit l'Amy Rose de ses souvenirs: Amy qui rit, qui pleure, qui hurle, qui se bat, qui taquine, qui cuisine, qui sourit, qui l'appelle, qui le regarde, qui le poursuit... Sonic ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était en train de disparaître. Amy pouvait bien être "collante" comme le disait Tails, elle n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de précieux à ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre de la perdre comme ça.

Il était bien décidé à ramener Amy, ne serait ce que pour cette seule mince raison.

La Tornade Bleue se leva alors, le regard déterminé. Celui qui disait "Je n'abandonne pas sans me battre!" Et en un éclair, il disparût dans l'horizon.

Tails releva la petite lapinette en lui tendant une main, tandis que Cheese ramassait ce qui était tombé du panier.

_ Tails..., commença t elle, de nouveau aux bords des larmes.

Presque affolé, le jeune renard lui tendit son mouchoir en s'écriant:

_ Cream! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

_ Oh, Tails... je..., mais elle ne put continuer car elle fondit en larmes tout à fait. Désespéré, il la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Lorsqu'il y parvint un peu, il la conduisit vers un banc et ils s'y installèrent. La petite fille se moucha et sécha ses larmes, reprenant contenance comme sa mère le lui avait apprit.

Elle remercia alors le renard en lui rendant son mouchoir puis garda les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, navrée.

_ Tu te sens mieux?, s'enquit il, encore légèrement inquiet.

Cream hocha la tête mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Cheese faisait de même.

_ Raconte moi. Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurais? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement?

Prenant d'abord une profonde inspiration, Cream lui fit part de son récit. Tails écouta attentivement, tantôt abasourdi tantôt effrayé lorsqu'il voyait la petite fille trembler et à nouveau au bord des larmes à certains passages. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle faisait de son mieux pour. Tails lui en était reconnaissant, et plein d'admiration devant la volonté de la fillette. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna enfin vers lui, relâchant un soupir.

Celui ci ouvrait des yeux ronds, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Selon lui, la personne décrite dans le récit de Cream ne pouvait en _aucun cas_ être Amy Rose. Et pourtant...

_ Tails... Amy n'agirait jamais comme ça, déclara t elle soudain avec force. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

_ Tu veux dire...Eggman? Cream, je ne vois vraiment pas comment...

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous surprendrait avec ses inventions! J'en suis sûre! C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça!

_ Bon, bon, admettons. Comment faire pour le savoir? On ne peut pas le demander à Eggman et encore moins aller chez Amy. Ce qu'il nous faudrait ça serait une espèce de caméra qui...!!

Tails s'interrompit en se levant brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Derrière lui, Cream et Cheese le regardaient avec incompréhension.

_ Tails?

Le renard se retourna, prenant une attitude pressée.

_ Il faut qu'on retourne tout de suite à mon atelier! Si mon pressentiment est bon, alors je sais comment découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Amy.

_ On te suit!, déclara la petite lapine sans plus réfléchir et en se levant d'un bond.

_ Chao!, acquiesça Cheese avec la même attitude.

De nouveau seule dans l'obscurité de son salon, Amy Rose se tenait la tête à deux mains en essayant désespérément de se débarrasser de cette voix qui lui martelait la tête. En vain.

_Tes amis t'abandonnent. Lui aussi. Et tu resteras seule._

"Tais toi."

_Tu peux courir, tu ne le rattraperas_ _jamais_.

"Tu vas te taire?!"

_Il n'aime que la liberté, et pour lui tu représentes un boulet qui l'empêche d'avancer._

"La ferme!"

_Il aime bien trop courir pour abandonner sa vie d'aventures pour toi. Tout au monde à plus d'importance à ses yeux que toi. _

"C'est faux!!"

_Tu n'es qu'une de ses proches parmi les autres et ça ne changera_ _jamais_.

_Il n'est pas fait pour vivre avec toi. _

_Vois comme il te repousse, encore et toujours, n'est ce pas suffisant comme preuve pour toi? _

"ÇA SUFFIT!!!"

_**Il ne t'aimera**__** jamais**_**. **

A ces mots, la dernière fissure qui venait d'apparaître dans son cœur le brisa tout à fait. La dernière barrière du désespoir était tombée, annihilant tout sentiment et toute émotion. Il n'y avait plus qu'un vide immense à la place, plus noir qu'un gouffre sans fond et plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Cet abysse ultime a pour nom... la Haine.


	6. Que le spectacle commence

_Chapitre 6: Que le spectacle commence_

Les pieds tranquillement posés sur sa console de commandes et les mains derrière la tête, le docteur Eggman scrutait son écran avec le plus grand intérêt, comme s'il suivait l'un des meilleurs films qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Il ne lui manquait plus que du popcorn, mais il craignait de s'étouffer avec en riant. Car il _allait_ rire. Une fois Sonic très bientôt hors de son chemin.

Avec un rictus satisfait, il regarda la hérissonne rose succomber à son pouvoir. Il la regarda se diriger tranquillement, plus effrayante que jamais, dans la direction de l'atelier de Tails. L'endroit où elle aurait le plus de chance de trouver Sonic. Sentant l'excitation lui monter à l'estomac, le savant démoniaque se demanda alors s'il n'allait pas ordonner à l'un de ses robots de lui apporter un sachet de popcorn finalement...

Sonic arriverait bientôt à destination, il le savait. Mais soudain, une tâche orangée apparût dans son champ de vision. Elle semblait l'appeler. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de Tails devant son atelier, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main en l'appelant de toute sa voix.

Il s'arrêta alors pile devant lui, curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami semblait si paniqué.

_ Eh ben, Tails? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Eggman attaque?

_ Non... Oui! C'est... oh... c'est..., balbutia le renard en cherchant ses mots.

_ Hé, hé, calme toi. Dis moi ce qui se passe, lui dit il en prenant un air plus sérieux.

C'est là qu'arriva Cream, secondée de Cheese. Courant vers les deux garçons, elle apportait une drôle de petite machine carrée et pleine de boutons où on pouvait même voir un écran-radar.

_ Mr Sonic! Je suis si contente que vous soyez enfin là!

_ Cream? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc là?

_ C'est un radar spécial, répondit Tails qui avait reprit son calme. Il permet de détecter la technologie d'Eggman, qui utilise un alliage unique en son genre...

_ Et?

_ Et il se trouve que j'en ai détecté dans la maison d'Amy. Sonic, je crois qu'Amy est manipulée par Eggman!

Sonic ouvrit des yeux ronds. Si son ami à deux queues avait raison, alors cela expliquait un tas de choses...

_ Alors on fait quoi? Comment la délivrer?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune renard en abaissant ses oreilles.

_ Chao! Chao!, s'agita Cheese autour des bras de Cream. Tandis que tous se retournaient vers lui, celle ci comprit.

_ Regardez! Le point sur le radar bouge!

_ Ça veut dire qu'Amy est sortie de chez elle... et elle vient par ici, on dirait, s'exclama Tails.

_ Alors on va l'attendre. Connaissant Tête d'Oeuf, il veut sûrement se servir d'elle contre moi... cet espèce de..., grinça le hérisson bleu. Bref, je vais essayer de la débrancher, et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de toi, Tails.

_ Compte sur moi.

_ Mr Sonic, vous n'avez pas l'intention de blesser Amy n'est ce pas?, demanda la voix tremblante de la petite lapine.

Sonic la regarda avec tendresse, posant une main affectueuse sur sa tête.

_ Bien sûr que non, Cream. Je vais ramener notre Amy et tout reviendra à la normale! Et puis tu sais, là je me fais plus de souci pour moi que pour elle, ajouta t il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

_ Alors soyez prudent. Cheese hocha la tête également.

__ Comme c'est touchant..._

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix tranchante et dépourvue de toute émotion.

Enveloppée d'une aura d'un magenta sombre, le regard meurtrier et armée d'un marteau qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du dieu Thor lui même, Amy Rose se tenait devant eux.

Loin de là, dans une tour d'acier cachée aux yeux de tous, au plus haut étage se trouvait le docteur Eggman, lissant son énorme moustache en souriant avec délice.

_ Que le spectacle commence.

_ A... Amy?

Elle était à peine reconnaissable. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa version originelle.

Cream porta ses mains à sa bouche en la voyant, une expression hautement choquée sur son joli visage angélique. Cheese se cacha derrière son dos, tout tremblant, et Tails recula de deux pas, tout aussi choqué.

Seul Sonic restait immobile, détendu et les bras croisés. Pourtant, son premier regard avait trahi une certaine émotion.

__ Sonic..._

Ce fût le seul mot qu'elle prononçât. Aussitôt, elle avait chargé à une vitesse extraordinaire sur le jeune hérisson. Celui ci, complètement prit de court, esquiva le coup de très près en bondissant derrière elle. Mais celle ci s'y attendait et c'est pourquoi elle n'arrêta pas son coup de marteau à 180°, mais à 360! Sonic fut happé de plein fouet, mordant méchamment la poussière à une dizaine de mètres. Mais Amy n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder le moindre répit.

Elle relança son attaque, cette fois, bondissant vers le haut afin de lui asséner un terrible coup plongé.

Sonic pensa un instant à riposter avec un Spin Dash, mais se ressaisit à la pensée de blesser quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Il ne pouvait seulement qu'esquiver. Usant de sa vitesse pour fuir malgré sa vision quelque peu brouillée, il put éviter ce coup qui aurait pu lui être critique, voire mortel. Tandis qu'il courait pour essayer de gagner du temps afin de retrouver la vue et réfléchir, il ne revenait pas du choc qui avait fait trembler la terre autour de lui. Où puisait elle cette force qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Knuckles? Amy se lança à sa poursuite, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Et Sonic fut à nouveau interloqué par sa vitesse. Ca aussi, ça venait d'Eggman?

_ Amy..., tenta t il, Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! Tu es manipulée!

En guise de réponse, le marteau géant déracina un arbre en manquant notre héros de peu. Celui ci étouffa une exclamation.

_ Amy!!, cria t il cette fois, essayant de la raisonner en priant très fort pour que ça marche. Tu es Amy Rose! Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme ça! Rappelle toi qui tu es! Rappelle toi qui je suis!

Amy ne s'acharna que davantage, ne daignant même pas répondre. On aurait dit que chaque mot que Sonic prononçait l'encourageait un peu plus à vouloir l'abattre.

_"Il ment. Il te fait souffrir. Il est la source de toutes tes peines. Fais le disparaître!"_

Elle brandit son marteau avec fougue, le regard plus perçant et plus glacé que jamais.

Sonic esquivait les coups avec peine, en encaissait de plus en plus. Il se demandait encore combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir. Et il n'avait toujours pas réussi la raisonner, ni même à repérer la chose qu'Eggman avait implanté en elle.

Couvert de blessures et en position de faiblesse, il ne trouva plus qu'une chose à faire pour tenter de rétablir l'ordre.


	7. Coup de théâtre

Un peu de Sonamy dans ce chapitre...

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Coup de théâtre_

_ Tails, encore combien de temps?

_ Encore une minute, répondit le jeune renard à deux queues à la petite lapine.

Avec un dernier coup de tournevis, il contempla quelques secondes son travail avant de hocher la tête, satisfait du résultat.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra court-circuiter la chose qui a changé Amy avec ça?

_ Fais moi confiance, Cream. Ça va marcher, du moins assez de temps pour laisser à Sonic le soin de le lui enlever. Tout dépendra de lui. J'espère juste qu'on n'arrivera pas trop tard...

_ Alors dépêchons nous d'y aller!, s'écria la fillette en regardant le radar fermement tenu par Cheese.

A un ou deux kilomètres de là, dans un coin de forêt dévasté se trouvaient deux hérissons. L'un semblait courbé par l'effort, l'autre par ses blessures, mais tous deux étaient haletants. Sonic s'efforçait de rester debout, une main appuyée sur son autre bras mal en point. Amy lui asséna un terrible coup sur son flanc droit, que celui ci avait vu venir de loin, mais il ne bougea pas, et l'accueillit de plein fouet.

Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il laissait venir à lui depuis quelques minutes. Il avait décidé de ne plus chercher à se défendre, espérant que cela déclencherait un déclic en la jeune fille. Sinon... c'en serait sûrement fini de lui. Il était en train de parier sa vie, mais selon lui cela en valait la peine.

"Pourvu que Tails trouve quelque chose...", pria t il, face contre terre, "En attendant, je dois faire de mon mieux pour la ramener à elle".

Sonic se releva péniblement, surpris d'en avoir le temps. Lorsqu'il put relever les yeux vers les siens, il s'aperçut qu'elle était aussi essoufflée que lui.

_ Amy, c'est moi... Sonic. Tu ne te rappelles pas? Ou est ce que tu n'as pas envie de t'en rappeler?

Le hérisson se prit un nouveau coup, mais celui ci lui fit beaucoup moins d'effet que tous les autres. Et curieusement, il jurerait que son marteau avait perdu un peu de son volume...

_ Amy..., dit il haletant en se relevant sur ses genoux, ses yeux croisant son regard noir, Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Amy? Depuis quand tu... blesses tes amis?

Avec un grognement rageur, elle lui asséna un nouveau coup en pleine tête. Pourtant il était plus faible que le précédent. Sonic en était sûr maintenant: elle était en train de perdre sa force, comme le témoignait la taille rétrécie de son marteau. Ses paroles avaient elles un impact finalement? Ou était ce autre chose?

_ Ca ne te fait...ha...vraiment rien de savoir que tes amis s'inquiètent...ha...pour toi en ce moment?

Tandis qu'elle relevait encore une fois son marteau, elle fermait les yeux d'où une larme perlait, et frappa notre héros avec un cri mi-désespéré mi-furieux.

Cette fois, Sonic sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever tout de suite, même si ce coup était évidemment encore moins dur que les précédents. Non, en fait, il ne pouvait même pas remuer un muscle. Face contre terre, il réussit tout de même à lever la tête, la regardant de son seul oeil valide avec ce sourire narquois qui le caractérisait tant.

_ Tu me manques, Amy, lâcha t il d'une voix faible.

A ces mots, le marteau d'Amy resta suspendu en l'air, comme figé. Amy le tenait à deux mains au dessus d'elle et était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau avec... jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ces quatre mots. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, une expression profondément choquée sur le visage.

Soudainement, elle sentit son souffle disparaître d'un coup, comme si on l'avait mortellement frappée à l'estomac pour ôter l'air de ses poumons. Son marteau lui glissa des mains, et elle commença à suffoquer. Son regard commença à s'ennuager dangereusement tandis qu'elle s'effondrait lentement à terre, une main portée à sa gorge et l'autre tendue dans l'air.

_ AMY!!!

Dans une brusque tentative de se relever pour lui porter secours, Sonic retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses jambes étaient toujours trop faibles pour le soutenir. Et il devait alors regarder son amie agoniser devant lui.

"Amy... Amy est en train de mourir... et je ne peux rien faire!!", se dit il, furieux contre son impuissance et effrayé de l'issue de cette situation.

La jeune hérissonne émit un faible râle tandis que ses doigts creusaient la terre, sous la douleur.

Tremblante, et se sentant faiblir de plus en plus, elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux dont une étincelle de lucidité luisait.

_ So... Sonic...

Amy se sentait mourir. Elle pouvait se sentir se dévorer elle même. Elle se tuait.

Lorsque la Haine s'était incarnée en elle, elle avait peut être alors gagné en force, mais celle ci avait un prix: celui de tuer son hôte à petit feu jusqu'à ce qu'il le consume complètement. A ce moment là alors, elle mourrait.

Eggman sentait approcher le dénouement tant attendu. Approcher à grands pas.

Saisissant à pleine main une poignée de popcorn qu'il fourra aussitôt dans son immense bouche, il se mit à mâcher lentement, désirant en savourer pleinement le goût, sans quitter l'écran des yeux une seconde bien sûr.

Amy s'était finalement relevée et s'était mise à avancer péniblement vers le hérisson à terre, son marteau revenu dans sa main.

"Non... Non...", pensa t elle en ne pouvant empêcher ses pieds de continuer. "Non... je ne veux pas..."

Mais la voix noire en elle avait depuis longtemps prit le dessus. Cette voix allait la pousser à détruire Sonic.

Elle leva haut son marteau redevenu énorme...

"Non...non...NON!!!"

**BAM!!!**

Un écho terrible, atroce, résonna douloureusement dans toute la forêt environnante.

Et soudain, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Pas un bruit, pas un cri, tandis qu'un corps sembla chuter au ralenti sous les regards pétrifiés des trois témoins de la scène.

Mais lorsque le corps tomba inerte sur le sol forestier, un cri déchirant osa briser le silence.

AMY!! NOOOOOOOON!!!

Cream et Tails qui étaient arrivés juste au moment de l'impact, ne pouvaient que contempler avec horreur ce que leur esprit essayait en vain de faire passer pour un cauchemar.

Mais lorsque le cri de désespoir de leur ami bleu parvint à leurs oreilles, le seul indice qui indiquait leur existence en ce monde furent les flots de larmes silencieuses de la petite fille, et le faible hoquet émit par le renard en lâchant soudainement son engin à terre.

Devant eux gisait Amy Rose, qui contre toute attente s'était blessée sans aucun ménagement d'elle même plutôt que d'achever son amour et ami, Sonic le Hérisson.


End file.
